Is it Fate, or Miracle?
by kissngoodbye
Summary: Paine's married. Yunnie's getting married. What about me? I might as well get married to my workshop! I guess I'll leave it up to fate to decide my destiny. It'll take a miracle for it to happen though... Gippal x Rikku R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : From Home, Back to Besaid

**Disclaimer : Sadly, Final Fantasy X-2 don't belong to me, it belongs to the geniuses in Square Enix. But I do own this story~~~ *grins***

**A/N : My very first FFX-2 fanfic! Suddenly had the urge to write about this pairing. Love both the game and the lovable characters *fangirl squeals***

* * *

**Chapter 1 : From Home, Back to Besaid**

"Hmmm…I guess this will do. I'm such a **genius**!!" I praised myself for **FINALLY** finishing the wrecked old airship my old man, Cid, asked me to fix like…a _month_ ago. Well fine, I'm a slow worker, but the airship was at least a hundred years old! But no matter, at least I got it done, unlike that narcissistic son of an asshole who would never fail to ask others to do the work for him! Just thinking of him makes me wanna puke! Honestly, have you EVER met such an arrogant guy? If you haven't, heaven must be on your side, if not you would be ending up like me in this pathetic state.

"Hey Cid's girl! You finally done with that airship your old man found? That was unbelievably 'fast'. If it were me, I'd finish it within a day. HAHAHA!" I heard that idiot Gippal's voice coming from the entrance of my workshop, talk about speaking of the devil. He strode in **my** workshop and stood next to me, totally **uninvited**. He really doesn't have anything better to do other than to harass my poor soul, doesn't he?

"Gippal, I really don't need that from you now, and definitely don't need you here either, you know. You big meanie! What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have other **useful** things to do other than wasting your time here, like oh I don't know, getting the hell out of here?" I said pushing him aside to clear up my desk of all my equipments scattered around, because unlike him, I've got better things to do. I headed towards the door, making my way to my old man's office.

"Of course you don't _need_ me here," Gippal grabbed my arm, stopping me before I could reach the door, "You _want_ me to be here, don't you Cid's girl?" he blew into my ear, grinning his heart out, purposely wanting to make me blush. No way is that ever gonna happen!

"Gippal!" I shrugged, releasing the grip he had on my arm, "If Cid sees us like this he'll kill you, literally. Not that I mind thou—" Gippal cut me off, pinning me against the wall, his face only inches away from mine. As much as I hate to admit it, he startled me. I didn't expect that at all. Everything went blank, and all I could hear was his breath apart from mine.

"Rikku! 'Ya finish working on 'da airsh…—WHAT 'DA HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" Cid walked into my workshop just 'in time' to see me and Gippal in that awkward position. I was done for. Of all people he had to catch me with, it HAD to be Gippal!

"_Vydran_! _Ed'c hud fryd oui drehg_!" I cried out, pushing Gippal away from me. I thought Cid was just gonna walk back out and pretend he didn't see anything. Instead he walked towards us and said the most absurd thing.

"Rikku! Gippal! Why didn't you tell me sooner? HAH! To think my daughter is all grown up. Gippal, I'll be leaving Rikku in your care from now on, eh" he said with a smirk, then walking out of my workshop. He was oddly happy about it. Sometime I don't if my old man is even sane! I turned to look at Gippal who was hiding his grin, badly. It looked as though he had some kind of spasm.

"_Vydran_! _Fyed_!" I tried calling out again, unknowingly leaning forward to Gippl, but before I knew it, he was already nowhere to be seen.

Honestly, if you'd ask me, I thought he was gonna kill Gippal, or _me_ *gulps*. That was really the first my old man didn't overreact when he saw me with Gippal. Was he on some kind of drug or something? He didn't seem himself, at all. He's definitely hiding something from me.

"Hey Cid's girl, aren't you enjoying this position a little bit too much?" Gippal asked, with a wide grin plastered on his face. I looked up, only to see his lips just inches away from mine, with both his arms resting comfortably on my shoulders.

"Argh Gippal! Get away! It's all your fault that my old man thought otherwise!" I finally snapped, slapping his arms off my shoulders, stomping out of the workshop acting like a kid. Well I still am a kid you know. I'm only seventeen!

Gippal just stood there looking down to his feet, not budging from that spot. "Rikku," he sighed, "when will you start noticing? It's such a pain that you're still so dense about everything."

* * *

"Buddy! Tell Cid I'm done with that blasted airship he found!" I said, okay not really, in fact I was practically screaming out of anger, throwing myself onto the couch by the huge CommSphere in the centre of the living room.

"Rikku, _fryd'c fnuhk_? _Ec ed Gippal ykyeh_?" Buddy asked, taking a seat next to me. Buddy had always been more of a brother to me compared to my real brother. Buddy actually cares about my wellbeing, not like that brother of mine. He's not even fitted to be called a brother.

"What do you think? Gippal has been driving me nuts since morning! And the best part is that now Cid thinks that there's something going on between me and him just because he saw us—" I stopped, noticing Brother standing at the door. If there is anyone else that would overreact about me and Gippal, it has to be Brother.

"Rikku!" he shouted across the room.

_Is he gonna ask about me and Gippal? Ok think think think…I know! I shall walk out before he can even ask me anything._ I thought, crossing my fingers he wouldn't ask anything.

"Uhhh, Brother… I'm sorry, but I need to g—"

"RIKKU!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!" my idiotic brother cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

Help? You mean he wasn't going to ask about me and Gippal? Thank GOD! I swore I heart skipped a beat.

"What is it?" I tried asking calmly, patting his back, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

"Yu…Yun…Yuna…is g-g-go-going back to Besaid!!" he sobbed, pulling me into a bear hug. He was squeezing me and wailing like a lost child. I thought I was going to be strangled to death.

"Bro…brother…BROTHER!!!" I finally managed to be relieved of his deadly hug, "she belongs there, not here in Bikanel Dessert. And she's getting **MARRIED**. Isn't it time you get over her and find another girl?" I said. Well he has to handle the truth someday. And just as soon I said that, Paine was at the door of the workshop.

"Rikku, we're leaving for Besaid soon, you ready?" she called out to me with that cool tone of hers.

"PAAAAAINEEEEEEEE!!! GO OUT WITH M—" Brother ran towards Paine who was leaning against the door, with his arms open wide, but before he could even utter another word, Paine's foot was already flat on Brother's face. Naturally, I'd just laugh it off. It was hilarious how Brother can be so dense, and how Paine could look act cold, and yet still having a warm heart underneath it all.

I guess Baralai saw through everything. They **are** married anyways. I still can't believe Paine didn't tell neither me nor Yunnie about her marriage during our missions together as the Gullwings. It's no wonder she'd look so awkward every time we're in Bevelle, and oh god, how her face would turn deep red in Baralai's presence. Well, everyone has their own secrets, even Cid. And there's something he isn't telling me, and I know it. If only…

"Hey Rikku!" Paine intercepted my thoughts, "We're leaving! Let's go!"

"I'm coming, Paine! Buddy, don't forget to remind _vydran_ ok! Oh and Brother, stop crying, you look **pathetic**! HAHA. Bye guys! See ya soon" I waved frantically back at them upon saying my goodbyes.

I turned to make a run for the airship, only to bump onto an idiot in a purple suit. Did I ever mention that that suit looks gay on him? I guess not, well it does look gay on him. In fact, he looks gay in everything he puts on!

"Hey Cid's girl, _yna oui mayjehk fedruid cyoehk kuutpoa du ouin 'pamujat' vneaht_?" Gippal joked, placing his right arm on my shoulder, walking me to the airship.

"Oh how did you know? I'm surprise that such a idiot like you could figure something, so _complicated_ like this, out," I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm, "but…I might as well say goodbye, for now. Since we'll be meeting again in Besaid soon." I gently pushed his arms off my shoulders and ran up to the airship. From Home, back to Besaid in our airship, the Seagull. It was the feeling of nostalgia all over again.

* * *

"Wow! I wonder when the last time the three of us rode on this airship was." Yuna asked, waltzing around the cabin merrily. She was practically twisting and turning in every possible way there was!

"It's exactly six months and four days ago," Paine answered, with the usual stern look she has plastered on her face, even though that's usually the type of questions that don't really require an answer. Well, that's Paine for you.

"Hahahaha," Yuna giggled, finally deciding to stop and rest on the bed where I and Paine was sitting on, "it's been that long, huh? I can't believe I'm getting married!"

_Ahhh, I'm so jealous. Paine's married. And Yunnie's getting married in two days time. What about me? I might as well get married to my workshop. I have no life, *sighs*._ I thought, drifting off in my own dreamland.

"..ku…ikku..Rikku?" I suddenly saw Yuna's hand waving in front of me, "Did you hear what I said? Haha, I think I must be babbling a little bit too much," Yuna laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry Yunnie, I guess I'm a little tired. I need to take a breather outside for awhile. Please continue without me," I said smilingly as I made my way to the elevator up to the deck.

"Paine…what are we going to do with Rikku? After my marriage she'll definitely feel lonely. You'll go back to Bevelle, and I'll be staying in Besaid…" Yuna asked Paine who was rubbing her temple, trying to think of a solution.

"That's true, but if only she has a guy…" Paine immediately looked up to Yuna, whose eyes lit up.

"That's it!" both Yuna and Paine snapped their fingers in agreement.

* * *

"It really has been a long time since we last rode an airship, isn't it? I really miss the air up here. It feels so refreshing!!"

I lied down, spreading out my arms and legs, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin. I guess living in the dessert does have its benefit. This heat is nothing compared to the dessert back at Home. I stared up in the clear azure blue sky, raising my hands up to feel the subtle breeze in the air.

"Everyone on board, this is Shinra. We'll arriving at Besaid Island shortly. Please head back to the Bridge immediately," Shinra announced over the public address system.

"It's finally time, huh…Besaid! Here we come!!" I stood up, pumping my fist up in the air. Hahaha! I can never get tired of this stance.

* * *

**A little translation from Al-Bhed to English:**

**_Vydran_****! _Ed'c hud fryd oui drehg!_** - Father! It's not what you think!

**_Vydran! Fyed!_**** - **Father! Wait!

_**Rikku,**_**_ fryd'c fnuhk? Ec ed Gippal ykyeh?_**_ -_ Rikku, what's wrong? Is it Gippal again?

**_yna oui mayjehk fedruid cyoehk kuutpoa du ouin 'pamujat' vneaht_**- are you leaving without saying goodbye to your 'beloved' friend?

**This is just a little help to those who don't understand Al-Bhed! [:**

**A/N: Well how was that? My very first chapter~~~ ****I hope you all enjoyed it like how I did! Don't forget to R&R! [:**


	2. Chapter 2 : Friends Forever!

**Disclaimer : Sadly, Final Fantasy X-2 don't belong to me, it belongs to the geniuses in Square Enix… But I do own this story~~~ *grins***

**A/N : Special thanks to all reviewers! You all really make my day. Please continue giving me your guidance so I can improve on my stories, and make all of you enjoy it more! [:**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Friends Forever!**

We have **finally** arrived safely on Besaid Island. Our airship made a smooth landing on the beach. Well…of course it was all thanks to me, since I was the **pilot**, only for the landing part though… We were all welcomed by the breathtaking scent of the oceans spray on the beach when we got down from the airship. It made us feel like we're finally home. It really has been a long time since we all…well more like since I last saw this place. For all I could remember, the last I've seen this place was after Sin's fight two years ago, and just once or twice during my missions in the Gullwings. Even after the calm, Cid didn't really allowed me to fly off anywhere with our airship. But if it was not for Yuna, I doubt The Calm would ever come upon Spira. It was such an honor, and it still is, to be called 'High Summoner Yuna's Guardian'. …_sighs…_ those were the times… Putting those aside, we all came to Besaid to have fun! Not recall the past!

"Yunnie! Paine!" I waved frantically at them to come as I took off my shoes to feel the warm bed of sands on the beach. It really feels different. Back at Home, taking off your shoes to "embrace" the sands is practically suicide, but here, it's a totally different feeling. It's refreshing!

"What is it Rikku? Is it a fiend?" Paine said bluntly, reaching out for her sword. As usual, Paine was being cautious with everything. But isn't that why we all love her?

"No no, that's not it. It's just that, I want the both of you to feel the sand. It's really refreshing!" I said, lying down, stretching out my arms and legs. I didn't know wearing a bikini and shorts could be that beneficial! Thank heavens! My favorite yellow bikini can never go wrong, ever!

Without a minute to spare, I dragged both Yuna and Paine next to me.

"This…is nice," Yuna remarked as soon as she lied down, closing her eyes to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"I wonder…if this will be the last time," Paine said unexpectedly, as she sat up looking down at us.

"Of course not!" I sprang up, "We'll always have time for each other, right? I mean, we can always meet up again after all this for a girl's night out or something, you know…" I said, holding back my tears. Both Yuna and Paine exchanged sympathetic glances at me. I know that it'll be almost impossible for all of us to have time all to ourselves again. Paine has a family. Yuna is going to have one. And it'll take a miracle for me to have one, let alone find one!

"Rikku, we'll still be friends right? I promise we'll fly right over to you anytime you call us!" Yuna comforted me, tightening her hug with each word she said.

"I guess…I guess it's true," I said tugging under Yuna's arms, "We'll be friends forever!"

"I think it's about we all make our way down to the village. I bet Lulu is expecting us soon!" I said, wiping off my tears, "Last one to reach the village will have to sleep on the floor tonight!" I said, before breaking into a dash for the village.

* * *

"Hey Gippal! 'Ya ready? I promised Rikku we'd be there by noon! Wat'cha packing now? All 'ya gotta bring is your butt here right now so we all can fly off!" Cid screamed, and if were any louder, his throat would probably fall out of his mouth.

"Sorry Cid! Gimme a minute!" Gippal answered as he rummaged through Rikku's 'clean' room to search for some kind machina called the 'camera', "…now where did Rikku put that camera of hers? She told me to bring it, but she didn't tell me where in the god damn Spira she placed it! Jeez…" he complained. Her room is as bad, or even worse than a man's room! Even Gippal's room was WAY cleaner and in order compared to hers. Finding an item in Rikku's room could take days! And that's just the bare minimum. "Ahhhh! There it is! Seriously, which girl would put her camera amongst her b..bi..bikini's…" Gippal blushed at the sight of the many different colored bras in the drawer. _Wow, why am I not surprise…A-cup sized bikini's huh. My chest is even bigger than hers HAHA!_

"GIPPAL! We're leaving! Hurry up sonny!" yelled the old Al-Bhed man, already on the pilot's seat of his airship getting ready for takeoff.

"Coming…HEY DON'T LEAVE ME YOU OLD MAN!" Gippal ran towards the airship that was already halfway off the ground. He jumped on it, hanging by the half-opened cabin door as though his life depended on it. Well it did, if her were to fall off, that'll be the end, literally.

He walked up to the bridge only to be greeted by Brother, who was standing in front of the door in the Bridge.

"Jeez Brother, what the hell are you doing standing there? Go help Cid control this airship or something…while I," said Gippal as walked toward the couch by the Comm Shere and placed himself comfortably there with his legs on top of each other on the coffee table, "can relax and enjoy this latte."

"_Fryd_? _Hu fuhtan Rikku lyh'd cdyht oui_!" Brother spat.

"Haha! Sorry Brother, I'm not built for piloting," Gippal grinned, taking a sip of his latte, ignoring the deathly glares of Brother.

_I'm comin' Cid's girl. Don't you dare go off enjoying yourself without me around._

* * *

"Yuna, welcome back," Lulu gave the former High Summoner a motherly hug as soon as we reached the village.

KYAAAA! It's just so adorable to see Lulu with her baby, its picture perfect! And Wakka sure did a good job producing such an adorable baby. And to think that they used to hate each other. Well, I guess it's true when they say love always blooms through fights. Oh my god wait… then me and Gippal…hah! Impossible! It's different between us…right?

"Hey Lulu! How can you forget all about me? I wanna hug too," I cried, pouting my lips and giving her my most irresistible puppy eyed look.

All Lulu did was gave her usual cool laugh as she stretched her arms to hug me. Hah! I KNEW IT! No one can ever resist my pout, not to mention coupled with my puppy eyed look.

I've always thought she was cool, and I still do. How can she keep such a figure even after giving birth? It's amazing! I mean seriously, she didn't even look like she have just given birth. She's even slimmer than me! Minus off the fact that she has the curves, all I have is…an A-cupped chest. Bummer…

"Haha Rikku, of course I won't forget about you," she said, stroking my head. I feel like a lost puppy, but I'm not complaining! I love being loved!

"Ummm…where's Wakka? And …Tidus?" Yuna asked shyly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh c'mon Yunnie, you don't have to be so shy. He's gonna be your husband in like what, two days time!" I nudged her. And Paine surprisingly joined in the fun when she started tickling Yuna who was desperately trying to stop her by swinging her arms, thus making all the three of us falling flat into the ground. Lulu rubbed her temple looking at how childish we were, but no matter, she couldn't hide her smile for long.

"Tidus and Wakka should be coming back any minute now. The Besaid Aurochs is having a game in Luca." Lulu answered, smiling at us who was still sitting on the ground.

Ever since they won the Crystal Cup two years in a row, they sure have been given a lot of offer for games. Hmmm, probably I should take up Blitzball as my career? After all, I **do** know how to swim.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone turned to the source of that voice. It was none other than Tidus and Wakka, running down the hill with the whole of Besaid Aurochs behind them cheering "Victory" continuously.

_I suppose they won the Crystal Cup again…hmmm maybe I **SHOULD** join the Besaid Aurochs._

After all the congratulating, cum hugging, cum _kissing_, me and Paine headed to the Crusaders Lodge and rest, while Yuna…well I guess she had a bit of catching up to do with her beloved Tidus. Ahhh…I'm so envious of those two. Honestly, how often do two people from two different come together and fall in love? It's like a scene in a game or something! But I guess this is all the work of fate. When will my come? Today? Tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow? *_Sigh*_

"What's with the sighing Rikku? Bet you're envious of Yuna, aren't you?" a voice penetrated through my though, little that I know that it was Paine. I thought she was sleeping soundly as soon as her head touched the pillow.

I sat up looking at Paine, who was just lying there by her sword. "Of course I am…I doubt anyone won't be envious of those two. Except you, of course. I mean u have Baralai by your side, while I, well at least I have my workshop that I know won't leave me…" I said, looking down at my legs hiding my teary eyes.

_God! Why am I so emotional?_

Suddenly, a pair of hands began stroking my head. "It's okay Rikku. This…things…it takes time to develop," said Paine as she pulled me into a hug. I didn't know why, but it felt weirdly comfortable hearing it from her. She has always been like a bigger sister to me, alongside Yuna.

"…"

"Rikku? Haha…silly girl. She actually cried herself to sleep. Oh well…" said the lady knight as she put me comfortable back on my bed as she whispered something in me ear…though I couldn't really make out what she was saying. I guess I was already deep asleep. It was something like 'The one you munch is always ketchup than you taste' or something like that.

* * *

_Ahhh it's morning…Wow. I didn't realize how small this bed is. Last time I checked I could stretch further than this. It's as though someone is sleeping beside m…m…me…Gi…GIPPAL?_

"WHAT THE HELL? GIPPAL GET OFF MY BED!" I screamed kicking that idiotic eye-patched man off my bed. What the hell was he doing here anyways?

"Ugghhh…Owww…My bum hurts," Gippal said as he rubbed his back, still not noticing the fury in my eyes staring down at him, "Ah! Cid's girl! Good morning! Isn't it just lovely today?" he grinned.

_How could he grin at a time like this? Doesn't he feel apologetic to me at all!_

_"_**LOVELY**? YOU STILL HAVE THE CHEEK TO SAY LOVELY? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? AND WHY WERE YOU ON MY BED?"

All I got for an answer was the indecent face he has plastered on his face, followed by his oh-so-handsomely smirk. "Why can't rest on your bed, Cid's girl? We've slept together ever since we were little. Why is this any difference?" he said as he leaned forward, "Minus of the fact that I'm more handsome compared to when we were young."

"Argh Gippal! Stop it!" I screamed, as I kicked him away. I bet it hurts like crazy! No one has been able to stand my kick, EVER! Not even Auron, HAH!

"It's not nice to kick someone so early in the morning Cid's girl," he said. It has been my delusions of grandeur. I didn't realize he had caught my leg. I didn't even touch him!

_Wha…what! Impossible! No one has ever dodged my kick. Let alone stop it!_

Gippal placed my foot carefully on the ground before he stood up and walked off. "By the way, everyone is waiting for you for breakfast. And for your question as to why I was lying, or in your context 'sleeping' next to you, it was just to wake you up. So hurry up and get ready for breakfast…Cid's girl!" he managed to blurt out before leaving the Crusaders Lodge.

"Wha…What! Hey Gippal wait for me!"

Everyone was staring at us when we got out. Well, most of them were staring at me. I DID cause I ruckus from all the screaming earlier on, and those who weren't staring at me were all the girls we were staring at Gippal, three quarter of them were already half drooling. I swear if they stared at him any longer, their eye balls would pop off. Honestly, is Gippal even hot? Oh puh-lease. I could find 10 guys hotter than that conceited guy.

I saw Cid amongst Yuna and the others, chatting so happily. I guess they got here this morning. That explains the arrival of that idiotic Gippal.

"Rikku…" I heard Tidus calling out to me signaling me to sit next to him, " what took you so long? Everyone started eating before you came out. Sorry about that, heheh."

"Nah it's ok Tidus…I was just held up by some **jerk**." I told him. I meant to say the word 'jerk' a little but louder so Gippal could hear it, but I guess I said it a little **too** loud till everyone was looking at me. _Whoops._

All Tidus did was laugh. That is his forte : laughing. It can oddly calm a person down, 'cuz it **definitely** calmed me down. "Haha! You hate him _that_ much? Seriously Rikku, you sure it isn't the other way round?"

I looked at Tidus, dumbfounded.

"I mean…you sure you aren't in love with him or something? You guys are pretty close as a third party point of view. I mean it's like you guys are me—"

"You do not want to finish that sentence." I spat.

All he did was again, laugh. "Haha! You have a lot to learn when it comes to love Rikku," he said pointing at Gippal, who was unknowingly staring at us. Then again, he's probably staring a Tidus's perfect looks…I guess? Or is he looking at me? Nahh, I can't be…_right?_

* * *

**A little translation from Al-Bhed to English:**

**Fryd? Hu fuhtan Rikku lyh'd cdyht oui! – No wonder Rikku can't stand you!**

**A/N: Hehe! How was it? Sorry for the late update. Not much reviews T.T but then again it's better than no reviews right? [: I am curious as to how this fanfic is gonna end. Aren't you? *laughs* Don't forget to review! [:**


End file.
